New Romance Old Evil
by Jeff117
Summary: The Russian kid murders his friend and and turns into a bird.He escapes prison,he lives in Rio jungle and he finds the girl he falls in love with,Carla.OCxCarla BiaxTiago BluxJewel.(Rating changed from M to T)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Murderer

* * *

><p>The Russian guy is walking in snow city of Russia while name his V and his family was murdered by americans at a war,he was the youngest one of a family and now he is alone,and cold.<p>

He is 5'5" and has blue eyes,short hair,he is 17 years old and he is wearing a russian jacket,pants,shirt,and hat and stuff.

He's carrying a box in his arm as he reached the door,he knocks on the door with his fist,he waited for the door to open.

The door was opened by a robot,it looks at V and he nodded,it let him in the house,and the robot knows its a pachete or something.

V walks up stairs and walks to the hallway,he walks to the door at the end of the hallway,he knocks on it and it was opened.

"Спасибо, что пришли V..."(Thank you for coming V.)Person shake each other's hands.

"Джефф?"(Jeff?)V went to the room with him and took his jacket off.

"Жесткие дней для вас V?"(Hard days for you V?)Jeff said as he sits down in his chair.V did a same thing.

"Все те же тяжелые дни, так почему же вы приглашаете меня сюда? Вы нужны мои деньги?" (Same old hard days, so why did you invite me here? You want my money?) V asked.

"Нет, я не хочу свои деньги, но это окно, что в нем?" (No, i don't want your money, but that box, what's in it?) Jeff asked.

"Секрет."(A secret)

"Секрет?"(A secret?)

V put his box in a desk,he brought his key out of his pocket,he pushes the key to a key locker and turn it to the left.

The key locker automatically drops down,V puts his hands on the door and pull it up.

Jeff watches carefully as V pulls out the blue flashy cube and gives it to Jeff.

"О, Боже, это правда"(Oh god,it's true)Jeff looks it it.

"Это точно."(It's sure is.)V said.

Jeff got out of his seat,he went to his bookshelf,and looks at his old books.

V felt his head changing,his eyes turned from blue to red,he got up slowly and got his knife out of his slowly walks to Jeff with his knife out.

He quickly stabs Jeff in a lower neck,the blood splatters all over the bookshelf.

Jeff quickly puts his hand on his neck to cover the stab turns to V and he knows that evil side.

His blood came out of his mouth,,he slowly drops to the foll against the bookself.

"Почему?"(Why?)Jeff dying.

V kneeled down to Jeff and said in english."Because im you're worst nightmare."

Jeff is wide eyed and he slowly bleeds out and dies.

Before V does anything,the police came out of the door and grabs him.

V's eyes turns back from red to blue.

He looks up and he's back to normal."Not again!"

The took him out of the building and takes him to the car and drives away.

**Hey guys this is a new story that im working on,once again i will not update this story too often.P.s there may be words problems in this story,i will try it fix it because Fanfiction keeps deleting the words in my storys:(**


	2. Chapter 2:White Suit

Chapter 2:White Suit

* * *

><p>V has been thown into jail cell after he murdered his friend,well his evil side did,he's wearing a prison outfit,and he is alone in jail.<p>

He walked to the window and watches his home world,snowing,but he heard this voice."V."

V looked back and see's a man with a white suit,he has no hair on his head,his eyes is gold,he is 6"11' taller than him."My name is Jonny,and i come to see you."

"You don't even know me,why are you in here?"

"To know you something,the truth."

"So let me get this straight,you came to this prison,to see me,you told someone that you came to see me right?"

"Correct."

"Okay,well hit me,what is you're questions?"V sits down on his new bed.

"About you're father."

"What about my father?He died a long time ago and what does he have to do with this?"

"To tell you the truth,i met you're father before,and he met me."

"Than how come i never met you?"

"Good question,because i want to keep a secret until i met you."

"Well now you know me,so what do you want from me?"

"Nothing.I came to help you."

"Help me?Why?"

Jonny never answered his question,he pulled out a needle from his pouch."See this right?"

"Is that?"

"Just something to help you,come here."

V sits up and walks to Jonny,he looks at the needle and back at Jonny.

"Face you're right arm to me."

V did what he said,Jonny pushes quickly the needle to his arm,he felt a strong pain inside him,he injected inside of his arm and V walks back and felt something inside him.

"You know V,i was you're father's friend before,he told me all about you."

V fell to the ground,and he felt something changing.

"You were such a little young man V."Jonny continued."You were very young,never had somebody to love,never had a chance to do anything.

I was like you before,i watched you get bullied by you're family,long time ago you're evil side killed them,you had a evil side for very very long years since you were alone in the dark,angry and sad.

I wanted to tell you more about this this is our last meet.

You're now soon you will never change again,forever,good bye V."Jonny looks at the window and he pushes his hand to face it and breaks it with force.

V looks up and that guy disappaired,he looks at himself,his arms are wings,he's covered in wings,he has a beak on him,he is a macaw!He felt anger and goes crazy,he flys out ot the window and he landed on the snowly ground,he grinds his beak and looks up and shouted."JOOOOOOONNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"His voice was all over the city.

He stopped shouting."That son of a bitch."He said,he see's a glass at him,looking at him self over it."Im a scarlet macaw,theres no scarlet macaws here.I got to get out of this city or im dead.

But where?Rio?That will work."He watches the birds training videos before,he learns what to do.

He flys up and going to find the airport,take a plane,and try to live in Rio.

He knows what to do now.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter soon everyone<strong>.

**Loco Vampire:Same here.**


	3. Chapter 3:Airplane

Chapter 3:Airplane

* * *

><p>"Damn it!"V woke up in a airplane in his cage,after that day where the white suit guy turned him into a bird,V was really pissed,that guy was not going to see him again,which it does not make sense for V,he,earlier,flew to the airport,he was searching for a cage to be in,and i found an annoying bird who never shuts up,V got behind the cage,opens the cage and knocks the bird out,and threw him out.<p>

So now he is finally in the airplane,taking a trip to Rio,and oh boy now that someone woke him up,now.

"Jesus man whats you're problem?"

"Its just this stupid game!"Bird who is out of his cage named Jesse,who is playing a Call of Duty game on Playstation Vita,its his first time playing multiplayer."This stupid camper moron keeps killing me!And-Oh great im dead!...Oh and i got spawn killed so let me get this straight they put in this stupid spawning in this like,like the other's on Xbox 360,and this is still a same crap thing!"

V got out of his cage and see's two stangers.

"F this game!"Jesse opens Vita and thows the game across the room."I am not playing that game again."

"Well atleast calm down,man."Another bird who is Jesse's friend name Rod,who is on top of the suitcase.

"Fine."

"Hey whats going on here guys?"V asked them,the looked at him,Rod said."Well you been woken up by my friend,who played Call of Duty."

"Yeah,causes its a piece a garbage!"(**Call of Duty is okay,it just died after MW2**)Jesse said,controlling his anger.

"Well i don't know about you guys,but im V."

"What a name bro,im Rod and this is my friend Jesse."Rod announced.

"Hey where did you get that name from V,from you're mom?"Jesse said,which makes V face down.

Rod looks at Jesse."Jesse you don't need to say that."

"Hey you're not the boss here."Jesse said after he looks at him.

"I know im not the boss saying you don't need to say that."

"Hey im not a little chick anymore Rod,im a normal bird man!"

"That does not make sense'im a normal bird man'Really."

"Like you're mom said."

"There you go!Another mom's joke!We got a winner everyone!"

"Заткнись! Просто закрыл F ** K уже!"(SHUT UP!JUST SHUT THE F**K UP ALREADY!)V yelled in russian in deep voice after his eyes changed into red.

Jesse and Rod quickly steps back at V's evil side,he felt completly calm and he went back to normal."Im sorry."

"Dude...Who are you?"Rod asked,while in terror and scared,same is Jesse.

V looks at them"You don't want to know."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter,sorry,but next one will be longer<strong>

**Crexis The Purple Macaw:I know right?**

**Loco Vampire:He will find blue macaw family soon.**


	4. Chapter 4:Welcome to Rio

**Hey guys,it's been a long time since i update this story,so i will try to update this fast,if i'm not buzy or something,i still got my other story to do,so please be warned of curses words and lemons in this story,cause the rating is M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Loco Vampire:I know,thats evil side buddy.<strong>

**HYBRID BATTLESHIP INFINITY210:Who the heck is Carka?You mean Carla?**

Chapter 4:Welcome to Rio

* * *

><p>"Hey i got to tell you something buddy."<p>

Jesse said,as he's smoking."You're mother...Is a whore alright,i am better than her,yeah smart ass,i am better,how about you come say that to my face would you?"

He continues talking to his reflect mirror,who talks to it the whole time.

"Come at me bro,come at me,and say that you're mother is a whore,at my face!"

V looks at his friend."Whats wrong with him?"

"He's...Just do his thing,he does whatever he wants."Rod said,sitting on his back.

"So he does it everyday or not?Birds don't smoke you know."

"I know that,i saw people smoking before,but now my friend is doing it,and being retarded."

V sighed,he walks around,thinking about what to do,he's been on a plane for almost a day,he is almost to Rio,but will he find love there?Will someone know's he's russian?Or-

"Hey dude,sorry to interupted you're thoughts,but how did you go,you know,bad?"Rod asked,worried.

"It's a secret,you don't want to know."

"But-"

"END of discution please."Then all a sudden,they felt the plane landed,they heard the speaker,saying that the plane arrived in Rio,as he's done saying that,the back hanger door is opening slowly,They felt their feathers touched by light and warm air.

After the hanger door opens,Jessie flys out of the plane."See you guys later fu**ers!"He was flying away.

"Jessie,for god damn sakes watch you're voice."Rod looks at V."I got to catch him up,it's been nice knowing you V."Then he flys out to catch his friend up.

V flys out too,he's not going with then,but the other way,he flys up,and he can see the beautiful city of Rio,he can also see the beach too!

"They have beach too!It is huge!"V said to himself,he wanted to go to Rio for all these years,but now he finally see it and went there.

He flys towards the city,and the beach,he looks at it,and it is really awesome,his thoughts.

He spend almost 10 minutes flying around it."I can't believe it,the city is awesome,the beach is awesome,everything is awesome!"As he continues to talk to himself,he notice the Spix's Macaw flying with food,he notice its a female.

He flys towards her."Hey?!"

The Spix's Macaw looks back at V,she notice that V is too close to her."Can i help you?"

"Well um..."He looks at her.

She looks little bit older than him,but he is a half inch than her,he had his beak dropped because how beautiful the macaw is."Hello?"He snaps out of it,then he replys."Yeah um,sorry,i got carried awaym

Are you a Spix's Macaw?"

"I am sure am."The two stopped talking for a second,they landed on the building,the girl continues.

"My name is Carla,

the Spix's Macaw,whats you're's?"

"V,the Scarlet Macaw,

my name name is V."He shakes wings with Carla.

"V huh?Thats a cool nice."Carla said.

"Thanks."

"So what are you doing out here?Looking for you're family."

V's head is down."My family died years ago."V said.

"Oh,i'm sorry."

"It's okay,what about you,do you have a family?"

"I do,i was getting something to eat,then i am going to visit my brother and sister and their kids,and then my parents."

"That sounds co-wait you're brother and sister have kids?"

"They sure do, do you want to meet them?"

"Sure,i would love to."

Carla smiles."Great,lets go!"Then they fly somewhere to get something to eat,and then meets Carla's family.

While they are flying,Carla looks at V."Hey V,what happened to you're family?"

As soon as V heard that question,he stops and freezes in the sky."It it's a secret,i don't talk about what happened."

"Why not?"Carla worried.

"Because-because-i don't know,lets not talk about okay?"

"Sure"They fly away somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting Carla's Family

Chapter 5:Meeting Carla's Family

* * *

><p>Carla was eating her mango,while V watches her eating,checking her out.<p>

They are at the foot stand,with no one around,they stayed there for couple of minutes.V is still checking her out,she has a beautiful body,a nice beak,her wonderful eyes,Z knows she is sexy.

She looks back at him,then said."Um V?"V finally snaps out of looks at her,and then he answered."Oh sorry um what?"He said,quickly,without completing a line.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah,um,sorry,i was carried away."

"Thats okay.

So why is you're name V?"

"Why,do you now like my name?"

"I do,but it kinda sounds weird.

Where did you get it from?"

"My father,he loves to make up names."

Carla giggles."So,you're father is weird,thats what do you do in you're life?"

Z stops eating,then looks at her."Well i live in Germany,i live alone,and i do like spending time with my friends.

the rest is my secret.

So what about you're's?What do you do in you're life?"

Carla stops eating too,then looks at V."Well i lived here in Rio,i love listening to music,it is my favorite thing,i have mother and father,my little brother and my little sister,when we were kids,we took a trip to amazon,i thought that my family that we were the last Spix's Macaws on earth,but there are more,but we decited to live there,our new home."

"Thats really nice.I heard that amazon is a nice jungle."

"It is.I lived alone,i have no boyfriends or mates."

"Why not?"

"Cause the boys are all anyway clumsy

,my brother and sister lived together,they are mates,and they have two kids."

"But wait,is it incest?"

"Yeah,but they just don't care.

My father and my mother loves to go out,spending times and having dates with each other.I remember my father saving my mother."

"You're family sure sounds lovely."

" you still want to go meet them?"

V nodded,Carla dropped their foods,then they take to the sky to go meet her family.

* * *

><p>V and Carla arrives at her siblings's home,the tree looks like it can fit 6 birds,but not much went inside,V follows Carla behind ,they have heard a children's voices,shouting."UNCLE CARLA!"There were both girls,who looks like they are 2 years old,ran into their uncle's.<p>

She hugs them back."Hey my sweeties,

how are you both today."

"We are pretty great,just waiting my our parents to come home,right Miki?"She looks at her twin sister,Miki.

"Yeah sure.

Dad was mad when we did something funny to him."Both girls giggles.

"What did you two do?"Carla asked them.

"We pulled a prank on him,

we were putting some white cream on his whole body while he was sleeping,and when he woke up,he got really mad,our mother took him to the lake to clean him up."Mika said.

Carla laughts at it."You girls sure are and i would like you two to meet my new friend,V."She introducion the girls to V.

"Hey there."V leans to Miki and Mika,but they both got scared and went behind their uncle,He was worried for second."Hey it's okay,i'm just a friend."

"Well you don't look like you are."Mika whined.

He sighed,he heard Carla's siblings,Tiago and Bia.

"Tiago honey,just don't be hard on the girls,it's just a funny prank."Bia said,as they were flying to their home.

"Yeah,i remember you did it to me years ago."Tiago said,as both landed.

Miki and Mika ran to their father and hugged him as he hugged them back.

"Daddy,are you still mad at us?"Miki asked.

"No sweetie pie,i'm just a little mad,but i still love you girls."He said.

"We love you too,daddy."Mika said as she and her twin sister still hugs their father,he smiles at his kids,

then he drops a smile as he looks at V,then back at Carla."Sis,who is this?"

"Oh,he is just a friend,we met today.

Uys this is V,V meet my little brother,Tiago,and my little sister,Bia."Carla said.

"Hey Tiago and Bia.I see you're kids are beautiful today."V said.

"Thanks man,oh and it's a preasure to meet you,V."Tiago said,then they both shake their each other's talons.

"I notice that you met my older sis."

"Tiago,i already said that i already met him today."Carla said,in annoying mood.

V,what do you do in you're live?"He said,ignoring Carla.

"Well i lived in Germany,and-"V was interupted.

"Germany?Wow man,it sounds like a nice place."

"It was,until a moved away,to start a new life here."

"Yeah,Rio here is beautiful."Tiago looks at his wife

."Not as beautiful as Bia."Bia giggles,she hugs his side and puts her head on his shoulder.

"So me and my family here are staying until tomorrow,we are going back to do you want to meet Blu and Jewel?Bia Carla and i are their parents."

"That sounds great,do you know where they are?"

"Well they are home,but i will let Carla take you to meet them."

Carla sighed."Fine,but next time Tiago,you will be introducion to our parents next tome."She said.

"Got it."

Carla then takes V to the sky to meet her parents.

* * *

><p>Carla and V landed at her parent's home,they see her parents talking to their friend.<p>

She rans and hugs her parents,which makes them surprised,they hugged her back."Hey mom,dad."She said.

"Hey sweetie."Blue male said.

Carla broke a hug,then ran to her uncle then hugs him."Hey uncle Rafael."

Rafael hugs her back."Hey dear."Then he looks at V then back at Carla."Who's you're friend?"

Carla sits up then rans to him."Mom,dad,uncle Rafael,this is my new friend,V,V meet my father,Blu,and my mother,Jewel,and my uncle,Rafael."

"Hi there."V greedings them.

Blu walks up to him."You sure are the nice bird here,are you new here?"

"Yeah,i just moved from Germany to here."

Rafael then spokes up."Woah!Germany?Man i want my family and i to go there."

"It's a nice countrie."

So all day today,V Blu Jewel Rafael have been talking about their lifes,V really likes Carla's family alot,they are nice,lovely,and also met their friends,Nico Pedro and Luiz and more,he likes the two small birds,but the dog is kinda rushie his thoughts.

* * *

><p>It's almost sunset in Rio,V was on top of the tree,looking at the sky,he heard someone come up to him,It was Carla,she sits down right next to him,she sits down on her back against the top of the tree,she looks at V,then said."You like it out here?"<p>

"Yeah,i really like it."V sits down on his back too."So you and you're family are really returning back to Amazon?"

"Yeah,including my friends and my uncles.

Hey you should come with us,you will love Amazon."Carla said.

"Really?But what if no one likes me there?"

"Don't worry,they will like you there."

"Fine,i will go."

"Yey!"She hugs him,which makes him blush can feel her warmth,it feels soft.

_"I think i'm in love."_His thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Expect new chapter soon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blu100-Jewel100:Thanks,bro.<strong>

**Loco Vampire:IDK,i have not seen Lego Movie yet.**

** nick obanion:Well they are not kids in this story.**

**HYBRID BATTLESHIP INFINITY210:Thanks man.**


	6. UPDATE

Hey guys,i know i haven't been updating for awhile,i am sorry about it,i was busy with life,been doing my homeworks,got Halo MCC,getting GTA V tomorrow,So i have not been updating any chapters for my storys.

But to tell you guys something,i am coming back.I will try to finish my two storys as soon as i can before 2015,i will be making sequels,prequels and different story plot keep a eye out for a new chapter,until then,i will see you guys soon.


	7. Chapter 6: Comfort

Chapter 6: Comfort

* * *

><p>(Flashback, V POV)<p>

It was 3:23am, i woke up from a loud explosion, i have my heads up while feeling dizzy,'_What was that sound?_'.soon my door was opened, and my sister,Hela, fly right throught the door,yelling out."Brother!We need to get out of here!"

"Why?What's going on?"I asked.

"I don't know,but our parents wants all of us out of here,something bad is here!"

I got up quickly,i looked at the window,seeing atleast one building destroyed,two cars on fire,some bodies are on the street.

But as soon as I look up,teh grenade flew and broke threw my window,landing past my door,and it explodes as I flew out of the window,and everything turns black.

* * *

><p>(Past, V POV)<p>

I woke up, scream out of my lungs, waking Carla up in her hollow, i moved to the corner, crying my face came up to me and pulls me into her as I cry in her chest while she calm me down."V it's okay, it's okay, you have a bad dream that all. Please don't cry."

I sniffed."N no, it is not okay, it was not a dream, it is all real!"I was crying heavily.

Carla was trying to wipe my tears away,but they just keep bring her wing under my chin, bring my head up to face her.'_Oh my god she's beautiful_'

"Please tell me what's wrong, please?" Carla begged, showing her puppy face to me.

"Okay, it's about my parents, my sister, they- they- "I can't speak anymore, i was back to crying, but this time on her shoulder, as I was crying, she was wrapping her wings around. "It's alright V, you don't have to tell me you want to snuggle with me?"I was surprised at that word 'snuggle', I nodded my head,

She laid down on her back, with my head on her chest, i faced to the right and it was still night time, i begin falling asleep on her as she smiles at me, then kisses my both fell asleep with each other.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

* * *

><p>(Carla POV)<p>

It was a morning day, and that day is where I will be leaving Rio with me family to go back to Amazon, we stayed here for 2 months, it was a long time since we stayed here, and here I thought we were the last species on earth, but we are not.

When I was little, i lived in Rio with my family, heard that my parents were that last two Spix's macaws on earth, they were brought together by love, so me and my siblings brought to earth, and I five of us were the last, but when I heard that there is more species of us, i was just surprised that there is more of us.

We went to Amazon to find more of us, and it was all true. When I was growing up, all the boys, who are Spix's macaw like me, all were flirting with me when I have a body of adult female, i ignored all the boys because they were all stinky and nerds, there was no one else to have, i am all alone.

But today, not anymore.I woke up from my sleep, i looked outside of my hollow, and I can see the sun rising up, and then I felt something on my lap , i looked down, and then I was smiling.

V is sleep still on my lap, poor guy, he lost his whole family, he even trying to tell me about it, but he doesn't want to. I begin rubbing his head with my wing softly,his has a smile on his face, enjoying me rubbing his head while still sleep.

After me rubbing his head couple of times, i heard something landed in my hollow, i looked at who it is, and it was my little brother.

* * *

><p>END<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome Back

**Hey guys, before we start this chapter, i just want to say that I am sorry for not updating anything for the past months, I was buzy at school, I had a trip to** **Los Angeles for E3 2015, I got a PS4 for my birthday. So I am sorry for no updates for awhile, I will not leave my storys behind, I will try to update for often for you guys. Outside of that, I have made a poll, it is on my channel right now, so please vote of what you want, and then I will do it.**

**p.s the rating has been changed from M to T for a reason.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Welcome Back<p>

* * *

><p>(Carla POV)<p>

My brother, Tiago, walks up into my hollow, why is he here so early? Should he be getting food for his family? Should he be getting ready? Holy crap, i notice that it's past morning.

I shaked my head and then i looked at Tiago who is sitting down right next to me,and then he said."Hey sis, it's past morning, did you slept late or something?"

"Well i slept late a little bit."I said."But..."I looked down at V, who is sleeping on me with his head on my chest,i smiled down at was smiling too."You need to wake him up soon, we have to get ready soon." he said.

"Okay, but i got a question, why are you not with Bia and you're kids?"I asked.

"Well, we were having breakfest, so Bia wanted me to come get you and V."He said.

I nodded. I looked down at V,who is still sleeping, i started shaking him to wake him up."Wake up V, it's time to get up."

V started moving his head, he slowly opening his eyes to see me and Tiago staring at him."Hey man, atleast my sister got you up."Tiago said.

"Y yeah, thanks."V said, he was pushing him self up, shaking him self. He looks at me and then smiles."Thanks Carla, about last night."

"It's fine V, you needed someone to comfort you, and i was there to be with you."I said.

V nodded."Hey what time is it?"He asked.

"It's time for us to get ready to leave. Cause our family is getting ready."Tiago said, and then he left my hollow to be with his family.

* * *

><p>(25 Minutes Later, V POV)<p>

After i was getting ready, i was starting to have weird feelings that something might happen, i was starting to wash my face with water, i stared at my reflection, my eyes was getting all weird, i was growling, something is happening to me, please please please, not right now.

Then someone saved me, i looked back, seeing one of Tiago and Bia's kid, Miki, who i met her before, i heard her footsteps before i went crazy."Hey mister V, my family is waiting for you."She said.

"I know i know, i've um, washing my face. What are you doing here? Should you be with you're parents?"

"My father send me to find. Now come on lets go please!"She started jumping up and down.

I laughed."Okay,let's go."

"Ah ah ah, but first, mister... Why is you're name V? Is it Valentine?"

"What?"Why did she just said?

"You know, Valentine's day and please answer my question please!"She started whining.

_'Oh god she's annoying.'_ "Wel first off, my full name is not Valentine, just V, and it's a secret."

"OOOOO, a secret? Can you please tell me?"She asked.

"NNN nope."I flew off, and Miki started flying behind, begging me to tell her a secret, i kept saying no, which me starting to argue with a chick as we were flying to her family's home.

* * *

><p>(2 Days later.)<p>

So after we all left Rio, we were flying a cross the country, it took us so many hours to get to Amazon,we had lots of breaks, foods, meeting other friends, it reminds me of my childhood, oh i miss my family alot.

Now one we landed, we are in the Amazon, it is the macaw's home.

"We are back everyone."Blu said.


End file.
